


Sewing the Strings of Love

by The_Chaotic_Person



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Ayano Aishi & Midori Gurin & Kuu Dere Friendship, Ayato is in the 3 Year, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Gen, Hazu Kashibuchi and Ayato Aishi Friendship, M/M, Multi, Osoro and Ayato at one point, Other, Same as the Male Rivals, Violence tag is there cause of Ayano
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Chaotic_Person/pseuds/The_Chaotic_Person
Summary: Ryoba has two children; One a girl and the other a boy.The Aishi family had never either had a boy in their family before.Because of that, Ayato never had an family relationship with his parents or his sister.So Ayato had to learn to mature when his family failed him.Ayato is now going to his 3rd year of Akademi High and has never been noticed by his peers.This year that was going to change...
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan & Everyone, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan & Ryoba Aishi, Ayato Aishi & Ayano Aishi, Ayato Aishi & Everyone, Ayato Aishi & Hazu Kashibuchi, Ayato Aishi & Ryoba Aishi, Ayato Aishi/Male Rivals
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. A Start of the Thread

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make a fic so let do this.
> 
> Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Yandere Simulator, Made by a developer name YandereDev  
> I do not own the characters.  
> Only the Ideas and Plot.
> 
> We don't know if the Aishi Curse affects males, so I'm going to assume it doesn't. In the first chapter, Ayato isn't emotionless, he just is depressed as his family and school life sucks.
> 
> Character Profile:  
> Ayato Aishi - 176 cm tall (5'7)  
> •Has Brown curly hair (permanent curl and dyed) and blue eyes (contacts but is going permentaly change them with surgery)  
> •Hobbies: Making clothes, Drawing and Gaming.  
> • Can fight but isn't that experience.  
> •Very Observant.  
> •Even if he's distant he still cares about his Sister.  
> •Mostly alone but sometimes spends time with Hazu Kashibuchi.

3rd POV

Ayato knew he was born different from his family but not from the world. Maybe he was the normal one in his family stuck with the "freaks" bullies would call them. But it didn't seem like his mother was going to do anything about it. She would always say  
that wasn't normal. She would say that "He would be fixed once he met the one who will fill him with his purpose.

She was spouting bullshit and he knew it.

Not like anyone did anything about it. Not his dad, not his teachers when he told them and not his sister who he knew had a condition that makes her vacant like a whiteboard.

So he started hobbies to distract him from his depressing existence.

His favourite one was making clothing. He loved the clothes he made, his favourite was a ruby-red jumpsuit with blood-red short high heels shoes. He may be stolen some of his mother jewellery but that didn't matter as he felt good in it. He felt powerful. He felt happy.

He felt like himself.

So when he went to the library, he went and got books on fashion designs and he loved it. He started drawing some designs of what he wanted to do. He loved it, he wanted more and he wanted nothing more than to prove someone that he was something.

He got nothing from his family. Only laughter at his dreams and his mother told him "When you're older, you'll meet the one"

He wanted to alienate himself from his so-called "family"  
So one day when he was 15, he permanently curled his hair and dyed it a raw umber brown and put in Pantone-blue eye contacts in.

He was different and he was happy.

Now he was going to be year 3 of Akademi High. Two hours before his first day.

What will this year have in store for him......


	2. The Sewing of Love has began.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayato starts his first day by going to the auditorium and listening to the start of the school year. After that, he goes to the sewing room to start sewing. As he is starting to get lunch for him and Hazu, someone bumps into him...

Ayato's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up and get dressed in our bland school clothing. As I finish, I go to get my sister up. I knock on her door. When I hear a voice behind me.

"I'm awake Onii-san," The empty voice said.

I turn around to see it was Ayano. She was wearing her outfit for school. Her hair was done up in her signature ponytail, she's always wearing the ponytail in our old school. Her face was nothing but a dead-pan, empty stare. So nothing different other than her outfit. 

"You're ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yep"

And with her answer, we started walking. While I was walking I noticed something about Ayano, she was wearing a fake smile to fool other people. She knew that I knew it was fake because I was observant and she was my sister.

"You don't have to wear a mask around me you know?" I told her.

"I know it's just I have to wear it for them..." 

Her voice trailed after she said that.

I knew it was something I shouldn't push so I didn't. So we walked to school. 

After we made it, some of her pals dragged her off. I didn't have any friends other then Hazu-Kun but he hasn't arrived yet. So I drag myself to the auditorium. As I got there, I observed the area.

When I was about to start using my phone, I noticed a student in the platform area. He was wearing an all-white uniform with  
Venetian red bow and stitching, he had a medium-short silver blueish hair and eyes. From my observation, this was the Leader of the Student Council, Saikou Megamo, the most popular student in school.

Basically, this man is way out of my league.

As the bell rang, students started to pile in and sitting down, as most students finally get in they started the annual auditorium for the start of this year.

Yay.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Time Skip  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I walk to the sewing room, I see my friend, Hazu-Kun.

"Hey, Hazu!" I shouted at him. He noticed and saw me and smiled at me

"Hi Ayato-Kun" He replied.

"Hazu, You can drop the Honorifics, nobody is around." I required to him.

As we continue into the room, we keep on talking about what happened over the break. I learned he sold some of the stuff he made for 20 yen, which is pretty cool as last year he couldn't talk to anyone at all.

"You made so much progress, I'm so proud" I sniffled, moving a tear from my  
eye.

"Thanks, dad" I started to laugh after he said that.

After that, we started to get set up for some more work. I was working on a yellow jacket for fun as I didn't want to work myself to death on the first day.

As I was getting to do the bottom hem, something tapped me on the shoulder, I turned around and it was Hazu.

"Can you get us some to drink?, I'm thirsty," Hazu asked.

"Sure, you want the Coca-Cola right?" I replied.

"I don't mind which, cya then."

After he told bye, I left to go and get some drinks for me and Hazu. As I was walking, I did realise that someone was sprinting around the hallways

"Look Out!!!" They screamed.

Unfortunately, I didn't have enough time to get out of the way.

*BANG*

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. Do you need a hand?" A male voice spoke apologising for bumping into me.

As I took their hand, I look at the stranger who had short blond hair with blue eyes, that could rival the skies. They tanned white skin, they were also built with some muscle on them.

I realized that the person who bumped into me was Rito Aso, the Leader of the Sports Club.

And that was probably having a gay panic... Shit.

"It's okay, it's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going my fault!" I exclaimed loudly, to distract myself that I was dying inside. 

It seems to have worked as Rito was smiling and still blushing about the fact he bumped into me. I, on the other hand, was trying to not have any gay thoughts about this handsome man right now, which I was failing at.

'Holy God, why have you put me in front of this man, I mean I wasn't thirsty but now I am' I thought, as I was thinking about this whole mess. I heard a gasp, that got me to snap out of it as I look at his jacket.

There was a big tear in the middle of the jacket like it had been ripped off a tree, followed by some tears at the jackets from the sleeves.

To be blunt, it was a mess.

"What am I supposed to do now?? I have a big game tomorrow and this was my lucky jacket" I hear him whisper.

"Hey it's okay, I can fix it for you if you like?" I told him.

"You'll do that?"

"Of Course I would Come on," I told him.

He started to follow me, on the way he started to make conversation with me.

"I've never seen you here, are you new?"

"Nope"

"What! How haven't I've seen you before?" Is the shock evident in his voice?

"You've just haven't," I said, a cold tone from my voice.

"What's your name?"

"Aishi Ayato, I know who you are Rito Aso," I told him.

"I- I guess I didn't notice you." He seemed upset at himself because of it.

As we got to the sewing room, I quickly told Rito about my friend Hazu. After we got in, I hastily introduced Rito and Hazu, they seem alright together, then I got to work on Rito's jacket.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TimeSkip  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After an hour or two, I finished it and I gave it to Rito. He was certainly happy that his 'lucky' jacket was ready for his game.

"Thank you so much Ayato-Kun" He exclaimed as he hugged me, I being 5'3 fitting into his 5'8 hug.

"No problem, Rito," I said.

"Please, call me Aso we're friends now," he told me.

The final bell rang and I started to get ready to head out, as I was about to Aso-Kun stop me.

"Hey, Ayato-Kun want to be with me during lunch?" he asked me, which I was surprised at but I agree as I didn't have anything to do tomorrow.

"Alright, cya on Tuesday," he contended as he walk out.

That was weird, but that was a good day, but I guess I have lunch with Aso now. Hope I don't miss it.


	3. Strings of another comes later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Lunch Ayato meets with Aso Rito and After School, he meets a boy who has a little too much drama for his taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll I hope you enjoy this chapter, School sucks so I may only update this story on Saturday's and Sunday's sometimes.

3rd Person POV

When the bell rang, Ayato got up and started to walk over to the sewing from to finish a costume then Ayato realised something.

'Shit. I have to have lunch with Aso Rito'

After that revelation, that he has friends, he started to walk over to Aso Rito's classroom, hoping to meet him there.

As he got closer to his classroom, he stepped into the classroom just to see that Aso was asleep on his desk.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ayato's POV

I walked from up and down a flight of stairs twice for him to be asleep in class?! I was pissed off as I had could of finish the costume that the Drama Club wanted. But I couldn't stay mad, so I took a closer look at Aso.

He looked truly handsome up close, his hair was somewhat hanging in his face. His light blush was cute and his lips looked sof-

BRAIN! NO! No gay panic right now. I started to blush a rose pink. I decided not to stare at him like a creepy and wake him up. I poked his face and he started to stir and- Holy shit.

His resting face was fucking cute like a kitten being woke up. Naturally, I started to blush again. 

Finally, he wakes up and when he realised he was asleep and almost missed our lunchtime he apologised. I accepted and told him to get his lunch and met me on the roof on the school, he agreed and grabbed his bag and started to walk with me.

When we got to the roof, I pulled out my lunch, a bento and started to eat. After a few bites, Aso asked some questions about me, then he hit the wrong question.

"Isn't your sister Ayano?" Aso questioned.

"Yes, she is, why do you ask?" I asked cautiously, as I don't want to be questioned about this again, a lot of people question me about my relationship with Ayano and that led to bullying, being called the "emotionless girl brother."

"Nothing, I just thought that you and her don't look like each other." He inquired before going back to eating.

I, on the other hand, was stunned a bit, he didn't want to question her emotionless state? He didn't want to know anything else? He told me that we didn't look like each other?

Aso probably noticed my confused, stuck in though face and asked with concern in his voice.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry for asking about your sister" I immediately noticed and answered, 

"Yeah, I'm okay, it's just no one told me I didn't look like her, so thank you."

After that, the bell rang and lunch ended. I and Aso said goodbye and started to walk back to our last lesson.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TimeSkip  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was in the sewing room, it was after school so most students had left even Hazu had. So it was just me when I heard a knock.  
I go to let the person in and my eye's widened at who he was.

Kizano Sunobu, the Drama Club Leader, Purple Curl down on his shoulder, Purple eyes that reflected the Galaxy and the Red Rose in his student uniform.

"My, my, I've been waiting for a while, I hope my patience has been worth the wait otherwise I strolled over here for nothing, and that won't do will it, Designer~" He performed like he was still on the stage.

"Yeah, I'll get your drama member commission from Riku was it?" I asked politely, I noticed that Kizano was looking up and down at me, with a smirk.

"Well, sweetie, let's get the costume together, as I would love to get to know this mysterious Designer~" he suggested with a flirtatious tone. I blushed hard at this and it seemed he noticed with his smirk getting wider.

As I walk into the sewing room with him, I was about to grab the costume, suddenly I felt myself tripped and prepared to be on the floor in pain. I felt arms wrap around my waist. I look up and saw that Sunobu had held me, saving me from falling onto some pins and needles. I was embarrassed while he looked at me with his smile.

"My, my, Sweetheart Designer, I know you were excited to meet me but I didn't know you had fallen for me~" He chucked flirtatiously. 

I was a blushing mess after helped me up and I gave him the outfit, he was delighted. "Well, this is gorgeous, the outfit looks divine, and would look perfect on me, thank you, My Sweetheart Designer, I will be surely coming back for more outfits in the future." He told me.

As I was about to get up and pack away, Sunobu grabbed my hand, I looked at him confused and was also marvelling his appearance, he was tall and elegant, his purple eyes were like, amethyst, he smelled sweet like candy, must be a perfume and-

No! NOT AGAIN BRAIN! As I looked at him, he asked me this, 

"When its time to eat food, will you accompany me to drama club to act out so of my lines for a play, it's Romeo and Juliet, and you could be my Juliet?" His Flirts are what get me to go with yes and with that, he was gone.

With that, I started to pack up and to get ready to go home, However, I was still wondering with Sunobu question, a bit conflicted.

Did I make the right choice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Criticism or Opinion is appreciated as I don't know what to do after I've got all the rivals in. 
> 
> There was an Alternate ending where Ayato just went home, but I wanted to spice it up a bit. Please tell me how I did with Kizano, I hope he wasn't too OOC.
> 
> Also, the Alt ending contained a bit about Ayato's Family but decide against it, I'll build it up while we go on.

**Author's Note:**

> Mido and Mujo are genderbented but are not Rivals as they are adults.


End file.
